Come Here, Baby
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Sin Orden - Inglaterra será muchas cosas, y entre esas muchas cosas destaca su orgullo y su derivado idiotismo. Este orgullo cobra caro; en este caso, un estratagema innecesario para conseguir lo que desea, cuando supuestamente no desea nada. Cap IV resubido.
1. Heofonum

Proclamación: Hallo, he decidido milagrosamente subir este fic. Gracias

Bueno... sólo espero que agrade y que en verdad lo termine como corresponde, en lugar de sufrir un ataque y borrarlo como en otras ocasiones (me disculpo :S)

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias<strong>

UK=USA (sin orden, o ven mi perfil donde explico esto)

¿Lime? En duda.

Posibles RETRASOS ÉPICOS en actualización.

**NO** ES DEPRESIVO, TRISTE ni ANGTS. Aunque lo parezca, ¡tan sólo vean!

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz, cómo te envidio.

* * *

><p><strong>Come Here, Baby<strong>

**~•~ **Capítulo I: _Heofonum_ **~•~**

**~•~**

...

Condado de Oxfordshire, ciudad de Oxford, Inglaterra. 4:30 a.m

Noche abierta sobre suelo británico. Una suave brisa acariciaba la modesta casa ubicada cerca del Canal de Oxford, una casa como otras tantas que forma parte de la exuberante inmobiliaria que posee el representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland.

El cual, por cierto, estaba encaprichado con la cama. O la cama con él. A estas horas no se sabe nada, salvo que el embajador no podía dormir. Ya había cambiado de casa catorce veces en las últimas dos semanas, creyendo que estaba necesitado de paz.

Había pasado por su casa en York, en Cambridge, en Liverpool, Chester, Canterbury…

La paz (y el sueño tranquilo) parecía haberse esfumado de sus tierras y haber sido reemplazada por unas ojeras monstruosas.

Un suspiro en el cuarto y movimientos de sábanas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados a la fuerza, pero estos se abrían automáticamente. Estaba cansado, quería sumirse en sueños, despertar relajado…Otro suspiro.

_Es por la fecha…_Su voz interna susurró como otras tantas veces, desobedeciendo a la parte conciente del cerebro.

En efecto, se acercaba el 4 de julio.

Sin embargo, y muy contrario a lo que piensan varios neófitos que se hacen llamar "países", él no sufre de depresión esos días. Tampoco de taquicardia y mucho menos pérdidas de conocimiento (a menos que se emborrache). Él no tuvo una patología "grave" respecto a ese día desde hace décadas; al principio dolía, mucho, el recuerdo y añoraba ver a su "colonia" regresar por la puerta pidiéndole un abrazo y un perdón. Dígase por el año 1797. Ya después, con las majaderías que le dio Francia y su muy proclamado Napoleón tuvo mucho en qué concentrarse.

Su problemita con esta época del año era que sentía en su pecho una sensación que, pasados los días, le daba arcadas. Sentía un desgarrador deseo de estar con él, de decirle "happy birthday, git", de darle un regalo, de festejar con él. Y lo detestaba, odiaba hasta enfermarse ese sentimiento porque asumirlo era aceptar que estaba enamorado de Estados Unidos.

Pero tenía su orgullo, su terqueza, su idiotismo casi crónico y su despiste. Todo eso lo retenía, lo aferraba a la negación. Inglaterra no quería amarlo, no quería aceptar que un mocoso emancipado le hacía ver el mundo de rosa y con corazones ñoños.

_Una solución…_

Suspiró por milésima quinta vez en la noche.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no (x1.000) No lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo…_

_Claro que si, babeas por él_

_¡No babeo, Reino Unido no babea por un americano regordete!_

_Jajaja, pero si te mueres por abrazarlo._

_Sólo si con eso le quitara el aire hasta asfixiarlo. No lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo…_

_Sí lo amas, sí lo amas, sí lo amas ¡y no me lleves la contra que soy tu subconsciente! Nadie te conoce mejor que tú mismo_(se saca la lengua mentalmente)

_No hables, damn it. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

_Pues claro que no. Sucede que me es muy divertido hablarme y aconsejarme. Idiot._

_Esto es de locos…_

Movimientos de sábanas. Ahora miraba el techo fijamente, como si la respuesta estuviera allí. Su mirada era nostálgica. Anhelaba una respuesta lo antes posible, una señal…Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando el final de otra noche incómoda.

_Si tan sólo él se acercara, todo sería tan fácil._

Suspiro.

_¿What should I do?_

_-"_Heofonum_"_

-¿Eh?

_"Heofonum"_

Esta vez, resonó en su mente, una y otra vez. Era la respuesta, la llave para abrir un corazón, para calmar el suyo, para empezar de nuevo. Inglaterra sonrió y soltó una risilla diminuta.

_Thank's_

_**~•~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ende<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glosario: <strong>Heofonum: Heaven (cielo) en anglosajón o inglés antiguo._

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	2. A little new country

Sé que no merezco piedad por el bruto retraso para subir esto. Pero ya saben, colegio, falta de inspiración, perros, gatos... En fin, formalidades:

**Advertencias **

Un incompetente americano. Sin lime por ahora, sorry u.u

UK=USA

**Agradecimientos **A quienes se animaron a comentar el capítulo I y quienes leyeron y no comentaron, por igual.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz. Él sabe que lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~•~<strong>_

**~•~**Capítulo II: _A little new country_**~•~**

**~•~**

Era un dolor de cabeza. ¡No podía no darse cuenta! Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba…

-Di "ahhh" –dijo nuevamente Arthur. Alemania parecía tener otro tic en la ceja, más una creciente vena de enojo en su cabeza…

-… entonces digo que firmemos el tratado y cooperemos para…

-…haber, déjame limpiarte… -escuchó la voz de Inglaterra volviendo a interrumpir.

-… y que establezcamos un día exacto de reunión para así ver los progresos del…

-¡Achú!

-¡¿Qué no sabes cerrar la boca Inglaterra? –estalló, haciendo que con su bramido volaran los papeles por el aire y uno que otro italiano. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, incluida la del inglés, que no entendía nada. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Perdón… Alemania –se disculpó España sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo- la crisis económica me ha dado alergia…

Alemania parecía sumirse en un aire de deprimiencia absoluta… Hora de continuar, se dijo. Abrió la boca para hablar y…

-Inwa… -sonó la vocecita. A Inglaterra le brillaron los ojos y casi se derrite.

-¿Yes? –incitó a que continuara.

-In..wa…¡terra!

-¡My God! ¡Eres tan tierno! –miles de rosas y estrellas parecían rodearlo.

Estados Unidos lo miraba con mala cara…con MUY mala cara. Desde que empezó la reunión, Inglaterra apenas si había notado su presencia. Bebía de un enorme baso de coca-cola y mantenía la vista fija en el inglés, sin molestare en disimular. Sabía que a los otros también le molestaba un poco que "él" estuviera en una reunión tan importante, pero Arthur había insistido e insistido y más insistido hasta que tuvieron que permitírselo para cerrarle la boca.

-Ve~ Alemania tengo hambre. El mencionado suspiró.

-Bueno, como sabemos de sobra que no llegaremos a nada, doy por terminada la reunión.

Dicho eso, la sala de reuniones fue vaciándose poco a poco.

-Ya, es hora de irnos –dijo Inglaterra. Se levantó despacio y aguardó a salir casi último, así no sería atropellado por el Bad Friend Trio y sus carreras absurdas hasta el bar. Sintió unos bracitos rodearle el cuello y sonrió, apretando más contra sí, pero sin mucha fuerza, el pequeño cuerpecito que cargaba.

-H-hi… England –el mencionado volteó.

-Hello. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Estados Unidos? –cortante. No tiene tiempo para el emancipado ahora.

-Sólo vengo a darte esto –alzó su mano con el sobre- sé que no vendrías, pero no por eso dejaré de darte la invitación.

Arthur tomó el sobre con una mano y la guardó en su portafolio –Gracias. Habría ido este año –mintió- pero ahora tengo mucho de qué ocuparme.

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres… -la vista clavada en el pequeño ser que se aferraba al inglés- ¿No que el colonialismo ya lo habíamos abolido?

-Of course, idiot. Ya he hablado con los del consejo de seguridad. Sólo me haré cargo del pequeño Heof hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí solo. Míralo ahora, es apenas un niño… -miró al chiquillo con un cariño que Alfred o veía desde que él mismo era pequeño-…debo irme. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión.

Estados Unidos se quedó solo en la sala. Suspiró. ¿Estaba alegre o triste? ¿Estupefacto? ¿Preocupado? Es decir, no todos los días entraba Inglaterra a la sala de reuniones con un niño en brazos diciendo que es su nuevo protegido. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Decidió no darle importancia, después de todo Arthur sólo cuidará del pequeño hasta que sea grande, eso dijo. Ahora, tiempo de irse, se dijo. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer y preparar, pues en una semana cumplirá años y quiere que todo sea perfecto. Se entusiasmó ante la idea y no perdió tiempo en irse.

•~

Inglaterra llegó al hotel que muy amablemente había reservado Bélgica, país anfitrión, como otras tantas veces. Lleva una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Dejó el portafolio por algún sitio y acostó en una pequeña cama al pequeño Heofonum. Lo miró un rato. Le recordaba tanto al pequeño Alfred al tener el mismo tono de cabello. El parecido era casi igual, salvo por los ojos, ahora cerrados, pero de un maravilloso color miel.

Optó por tomar una ducha y despejarse un poco. Aún no lograba sacarse esas horrendas ojeras, pues las noches seguían siendo un fracaso. El motivo: Estados Unidos. Había sentido la mirada del estadounidense sobre sí toda la reunión y se preguntaba qué carajos le veía para hostigarlo así. ¿Qué acaso no tenía mejores cosas que ver, como sus videojuegos?

Salió de la ducha con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, y con otra secándose los cabellos. Bostezó. Súbitamente recordó la invitación del cuatro ojos. Tomo su portafolios y sacó el sobre. Lo abrió.

* * *

><p><strong>~•~ Invitación a mi Fantástica Fiesta de Cumpleaños ~•~<strong>

¡Hello! Yo, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, te invito a celebrar mi cumpleaños en mi casa, que será el próximo 4 de Julio. Habrá mucha comida, shows y fuegos ratifícales. También un enorme pastel. Jummi Jummi

**~•~**

* * *

><p><em>¡Que carta tan elaborada, santo cielo!<em>

Miró un poco el sobre, con motivos de la bandera estadounidense. Parecía haber otro papel adentro que. sin falta, volvió a caer.

_Otro no…_

* * *

><p><strong>~•~ Invitación a mi Fantástica Fiesta de Cumpleaños ~•~<strong>

**Versión II**

_Para Inglaterra_

¡Hi Iggy! ¿Todo bien? ¿Sigues frunciendo el ceño? ¡Te saldrán arrugas!

En fin, será tu problema si te vuelves una pasita de uva… Ambos sabemos que este año no vendrás, y sólo por tradición te doy la carta. ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo? Esta segunda carta también comienza a formar parte de ese ritual, que comenzó hace mucho como única forma de ser sincero contigo una vez al año, como tú haces conmigo en navidad.

Me gustaría que este año estés presente, Iggy. ¡Quiero decir: ya supéralo! ¿No irás a estar enojado conmigo toda la vida, o si? No pido que seamos tan amigos como lo eres con Francia, pero al menos ve a mi cumpleaños. Un ratito.

Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale, dale- ¡Yo se que quieres! ¡No te hagas el malo conmigo!

Mantendré la esperanza hasta que suenen las doce.

Con una sonrisa: Estados Unidos.

PD: Fui yo quien rompió tu juego de tasas la otra vez, el mochi no tuvo nada que ver. ¡Sorry! ¡Hahaha!

**~•~**

* * *

><p>-¡Grandísimo hijo de…! –evitó decir lo último recordando que hay un niño presente. Per hervía de cólera. ¡Había sido el quien rompió sus tasas! Y no sólo eso: le dijo pasita de uva, lo llamó amigo de Francia y se le ríe por carta. Piensa matarlo en cuanto lo vea.<p>

Pero, por otro lado…

_¿Por qué demonios tienes que sincerarte ahora, git? ¡Sabes que no iré sin importar cuanto insistas! Si voy… estoy el 99.9% seguro de que no podré controlarme…_

_¡Oh mierda! ¡Todo es tu culpa! _

Hizo de la carta un bollo de papel y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Echando humo por las orejas, fue hasta la pequeña cocina del cuarto y puso agua a hervir. Se puso unas ropas cómodas y sirvió el agua, ya lista. Antes de sentarse y terminar de canalizar la poca ira que aún tenía, tomó el bollo de papel, lo alisó y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsos. Luego sí, se sentó a beber un delicioso te.

•~

Estados Unidos estaba indignado. Faltaba tan sólo cinco días para su cumpleaños y, pese a estar todo preparado, sentía que algo le faltaba. Y no se trataba de comida ni nada por el estilo. Ya hacía tres días que Inglaterra no lo miraba, discutía, maldecía, insultaba, pegaba, invitaba a tomar algo para sacarle información, etc. ¡Se pasa todo el día pendiente de ese mocoso roba ingleses! Sí, esa pequeña bola de carne que ahora tenía en brazos.

Y todo porque Arthur le pidió que lo cuidara mientras él arreglaba sus asuntos con Francis (perseguir, torturar, hacer gritar, insultar, cortarle el pelo, raparle el vello de las piernas, quitarle la barba, meterle una estatua de Napoleón por el recto anal, hacerle comer popo de perro…). Suspiró.

¡Conste que sólo acepto porque es el héroe! La mirada casi suplicante y desesperada de Arthur por encontrar algún alma que cuidara al pequeño no tuvo nada que ver. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso NO! –gritaba- ¡No se tocan las figuras de acción!

-¡Git! –insultó el pequeño. Y después Inglaterra habla de modales.

-¿Eh? ¿¡A dónde vas con eso?

Heofonum corría por toda la casa estilo departamento de solterón importante tocando hasta lo que no había. Alfred no sabe en qué momento el niño saltó de su regazo para ir por sus invaluables figuras de acción.

-¡Devuélvela! –corría tras el infante intentando sacarle el Superman antes de que lo babera, o peor: lo rompiera. Al fin lo alcanzó y le arrebató el muñeco de forma muy madura y civilizada…

-¡Esas cosas no se tocan!

-… -sus ojitos color miel se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Hay no… no, no, no. No llores, pequeño –intentaba en vano calmarlo, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso- Ten, toma el muñeco. Lo que quieras pero no llo-

-¡Waaaa!

-¡Oh c'mon! –lo alzó en brazos y se balanceaba de un lado al otro tratando de detener la cascad de lágrimas- please, stop…al tío Estados Unidos le duele la cabeza. ¿No quieres que le duela la cabeza al tío, verdad pequeño?

El chico alzó la vista y miró esa carita casi convincente que el autoproclamando "tío" tenía.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –lloró más fuerte.

Una gota de mala muerte resbaló por la sien del americano. Juraría que lo hizo apropósito.

•~

Inglaterra estaba por tocar a la puerta del americano cuando esta se abrió por sí sola. Intrigado y a la vez aterrado de que algo le hubiera pasado al pequeño y, por allá muy lejano, a Alfred, entró sin más.

-¿Estados Unidos? –llamó. Escuchó un horrible estruendo, como si algo muy pesado estuviera cayendo. ¿Es que el mocoso tenía algún elefante o morsa en cautiverio allí? La respuesta bajó del cielo…bueno, más bien de la escalera.

-Ay, ay, ay… mi heroico cuerpo… -sufría en el suelo el americano.

-¿¡Y el pequeño?

-¡Claro, yo no! –se sintió dolido, tanto de cuerpo como…

-¡Shut up! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está herido?

-Esta… ¡por todas las shits! ¡Arthur, la puerta! ¡La dejaste abierta!

El lama parecía escaparse del cuerpo del inglés cuando, al voltear, vio a su niño cursar la calle inocentemente. Salió despavorido para alcanzarlo. Alfred le siguió tanto como sus huesos rotos y su columna de improvisados 200 años se lo permitían. ¿Cómo Arthur se mantenía tan bien a lo largo de los siglos? ¡Y China! ¡Y…

-¡Arthur no tan rápido!

Heofonum ya había estaba al otro lado con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Ya podía hacer uso de las piernas, sin gatear, aunque un tanto torpemente. Pero tenía perseverancia, así que se echó a andar por la vereda hasta alcanzar eso que le había llamado la atención: esas enormes máquinas de construcción en la siguiente cuadra.

-¡Fuck! ¡Cuidado imbécil! –gritó Arthur al patético conductor que casi lo transforma en parte de la acera. Le dedicó un hermoso gesto obsceno con la mano. Y Arthur lo insultó con el mismo gesto y unas palabrotas muy de caballero. Escuchó la bocino de un vehículo. Volteó al tiempo de ver un camión casi sobre él.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Alfred, jalando al inglés fuera de la zona de peligro- ¡Are you crazy, old man!

-¡Shut up! –jadeaba con el corazón en la boca. ¡Siglos de existencia habían pasado ante sus ojos! Buscó con la mirada al pequeño. Vio que se dirigía a una zona de construcción y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo. Alfred le pisaba los talones.

-Wooow… -se asombraba Heofonum al ver como esa enorme cosa levantaba la tierra y la depositaba sobre un montículo de más tierra – Wooooow…

De improviso, escuchó una linda música. Miró la calle y se apresuró a lanzares a ella antes de que el camión de helados se alejara. ¡Tenía que atrapar esa música!

-¡Heof!

-¡Piiiiiii-Piiiiiiii! (bocina)

Los brazos de Estados Unidos alcanzaron al pequeño antes de que pasara a mejor vida. Suspiró cansado por la corrida. Podía claramente sentir cómo el cuerpo del niño temblaba entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas por el susto no tardaron en salir.

-Ya, calma. Todo esta bi-

-¡Irresponsable! –Arthur le arrebató al niño- ¡Cómo puedes haber sido ton imbécil!

-¡What! ¡Fuiste tú quien dejó abierta la puerta!

-¡Esto no habría pasado si lo hubieras cuidado como te indiqué! ¡¿Qué acaso nunca aprendes? ¡Tan sólo debías alimentarlo y hacerlo dormir! ¡Idiot! –respiró hondo, recobrando el aliento y, como bien sabía, comenzando a sentir el horrible dolor en el tobillo, producto del tropezón que dio en el apuro. Estrechó al pequeño contra su pecho y le acarició los cabellos.

-No sabía que era tan escurridizo –quiso defenderse- No soy como tu, que tienes tanta paciencia con los niños.

-No te escudes tras semejante cosa. No es paciencia, se llama amor. Es por eso que uno hace lo que sea. De ahí la paciencia, la tolerancia y el sacrificio.

-I-iggy…

-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo llevar al pequeño al hotel –dijo más calmado- Te veré mañana en la reunión. NO llegues tarde. Estamos en tus tierras, así que no inventes excusas por que no te las cree nadie.

Inglaterra se marchó luego de esas palabras con el pequeño en brazos, que no dejaba de hipar. Estados Unidos se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué él no sabía nada? ¿Irresponsable? (bueno… eso puede ser un tanto cierto)

_Un momento_…

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el pensamiento que se coló en su única neurona decente.

"_No es paciencia, se llama amor" ¿Dijo "amor?"" Eso quiere decir que… Inglaterra…Arthur…él… antes… ¿me amaba? _

Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas ante la idea.

_¿Podría seguir sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Aunque sea un poco? ¿Apenitas? ¿Lo suficiente como para no odiarme? ¡Si es así significa que puedo intentar acercarme a él! ¡Con un poco sería perfecto! ¡Estar más cerca de Arthur…! Otro momento…_

Sacudió su cabeza.

_¿Por qué querría yo estar cerca de él? Oh God… a quién quiero engañar. Arthur, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. _

Una sonrisa atravesó su semblante. Con prisa (pero con hueso rotos aún) fue hasta su casa para maquinar algo de supuesta índole importan y heroica. Había salido como bala desde el lugar donde había estado clavado que no notó la figura escondida entre el local de sport y la joyería. Arthur sonrió triunfante y tierno a la vez.

-Te has ganado un helado –besó al niño en la frente. Heof sonrió.

_**~•~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ta~da?<strong>

**Seguramente termine cambiándolo, como me ha pasado anteriormente. Pero a decir verdad me gustó así.**

Supongo que a estas alturas ya se rebeló el "misterio" del primer capítulo.

¿Alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, cosa constructiva por decir? :3


	3. Circus Life

Hallo! Tengo la sensación de que alguien me va a matar sádicamente por estar actualizando cosas que no debería actualizar. ¿No he dicho ya que cuando llega la inspiración, ésta me ilumina fronteras lejanas a las que necesito realmente ver?

**ADVERTENCIAS**

UK=USA (sin orden, lean sin perjuicios)

A nadie le gusta esta historia pero no puedo explicar lo mucho que me agrada escribirla.

Esta no es una historia muy "dramática" o "intensa", es algo llamado "algo"

Sin Lime o Lemon (esto podría darse a petición para el último capítulo o para un extra)

Retrasos épicos asegurados.

**Derechos:** Hidekaz

* * *

><p><em><strong>~•~<strong>_

**~•~**Capítulo III: _Circus life_ **~•~**

**~•~**

La reunión para el día de hoy se canceló tras el escándalo del danés por "la falta de intimidad y cariñitos, caricias de pelo y miradas tiernas" que le reprochaba al amor de su vida, Noruega, mismo que lo dejó en coma estamañana. Todo parecía programado sistemáticamente para darle más tiempo a Inglaterra de desmoronarse moralmente. Su pequeño protegido dormía en la gran cama del hotel como si el mundo fuese un lugar feliz y lleno de amor. Y con helados, muchos y diversos helados por doquier. Rió entre sueños.

Arthur se hundió otro tanto en la silla y enterró la cabeza en la mesa al tiempo que vibras de depresión le hacían cosquilla en todo el cuerpo. Su plan había dado los primeros frutos, debería estar contento y orgulloso de su gran ingenio, mantener la sonrisa bobalicona que lo contagió el día anterior. El problema es que ahora no tenía orgullo alguno del cual mofarse.

Hizo exactamente lo que no debía hacer, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos echando por la borda la razón, la conciencia y la moral. Había desplazado su orgullo sin haberlo notado, como por arte de magia.

¿Y no debería estar festejando? ¿Haber olvidado su terqueza y dureza mental por descuido no fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado? Al menos de momento cree que no.

_Extraño mi integridad…_

La existencia del pequeño Heof le trae remordimiento. Fue la pieza que desencadenó toda su actual miseria. Heofonum era la prueba viviente de su amor, uno que negaba tener y mucho menos expresar. Su artimaña de ayer fue el primer paso a una aceptación de sentimientos que detesta.

Inglaterra no quiere amarlo, no quiere sentir mariposas en el estómago por Estados Unidos. La falta de aire repentina y el acelerar de su corazón no existen. Es una ilusión. Y sin embargo, ahora está allí, ahogándose en una vaso de agua mientras espera al susodicho ser de sus desgracias para dar un paseo

Podría dar marcha atrás, deshacerlo todo, cancelar la no-cita y volver a encadenarse a la cama cada 4 de julio para no desparramar corazoncitos y arco iris como si fuera un puto ángel. Pero no quiere y le aterra.

_Cavé mi propia tumba._

Veía una única salida. Suponía, con su mente atada a la desesperación, que si Estados Unidos se le adelantaba y declaraba primero algo que él mismo estaba tratando de crear en el cuatro ojos, podría aferrarse al hecho de que él no se arrastró por ningún suelo mendigando amor. Era la única luz de esperanza…

_¡Momento! Si él llegara, sabrán los dioses por cuál razón misteriosa, a declararse… yo sólo podría decir que sí (estando obviamente bajo los efectos de la droga y el alcohol) aceptando previamente que él me enamoró a mí. Yo estaría correspondiéndole a Estados Unidos. ¡Eso es…_

-…un ultraje! –gritó encolerizado. Heof se removió en la cama y él debió tragarse el Acta de Insultos e Improperios, los cuales le supieron amargos.

_Al Reino Unido el amor no lo "pesca". ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Alfred F. Jones no dará un solo paso que yo no diera primero! _

Se levantó de golpe, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. Se miró fijamente en el reflejo de la ventana.

-No me mires así –se dijo- E-esto es una cuestión de honor, ¿vale? –quiso convencerse pero su reflejo le devolvía una mirada acusadora. Suspiró rendido, vencido y desarmado. Si no se conociera tan bien habría continuado una pelea verbal e incluso física, clavando su bandera en las tierras de "No lo amo y nunca lo haré", pero ahora no se atrevía ni a mirarse. Se sentía avergonzado y un poco nervioso. Se sentía bien.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y antes de estar seguro de si eran las tres de la tarde y no de la noche, ya estaba con anorak y bufanda puesta cruzando el umbral de la puerta. De haberse visto en el espejo no habría dado ni un paso fuera del hotel. No con esa sonrisa. Heofonum abrió los ojos cuando la llave fue retirada de la cerradura. Miró a su alrededor donde no quedaba más que una taza de té sin acabar sobre la mesa. Sonrió alegre y realizado.

•~

Estados Unidos _trotaba _de un lado a otro por toda la extensión de su apartamento. Cualquiera lo confundiría con un científico al borde de un razonamiento que daría a la humanidad una razón de ser y no ser, pero no podría estarse más equivocado. En menos de una hora la mayor potencia mundial estaría dando un paseo con su ex-tutor. Estaba nervioso y, rayando con lo apocalíptico, ¡no tenía palabra alguna que decir!

Pasó la noche en vela maquinando discursos fluidos, comentarios ingeniosos e incluso analizando los pasos que debía dar, las baldosas que pisar y las grietas que evitar. Debía estar perfectamente amoldado a la caballerosidad inglesa y comportarse como si en verdad le importara los monólogos del inglés, que más allá de la bella voz con que hablaba, no eran muy entretenidos. ¡Pero lo había olvidado todo! ¡Ni su segundo nombre recordaba!

¿Es que el mundo conspira contra él? ¿Por ser un guapo, bello, divertido y enamorado joven estadounidense la vida debía jugarle en contra, como si fuera el protagonista de una película iraní? ¡Él, a quien finalmente le crecieron los huevos necesarios para acercarse al británico, no podía estar pasándole esto!

Aunque ni que ese día le confesara un amor prohibido y antaño. Sólo buscaba acercarse, dar un paso, invitarlo a un bar (donde moderaran el alcohol) y quedar para otra salida. Un acercamiento, un pequeño ladrillito de lo que sería luego el castillo más fantástico de todo los tiempos. Una relación requería tiempo, mucho, pero a la vez él no quería tampoco aguantarse medio siglo. _Porque no tenía tiempo qué perder._

El timbre sonó haciéndole temblar la médula.

Del susto.

-¿Es quién? ¡Iggy! –tembló conmocionado. Nunca debió abrir la puerta, nunca. La palidez azotó todas y cada una de sus facciones a velocidad luz.

-¿Cómo que "Iggy"? –le reprochó- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar, vas a salir o a qué? –soltó al cabo de unos minutos de observar la petrificación momentánea de la otra nación.

-A qué… ¡Digo!... –_compostura, maldición_- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Falta media hora para nuestra cit- … para el paseo.

Una bola de estambre daba vueltas en la cabeza del inglés, metáfora del arrepentimiento que ahora sentía por haberse lanzado a la calle presa de una gran exaltación emocional y de lo patético que se siente al saber que ese sujeto estuvo una vez a su cuidado, ergo, veía su fracaso como tutor justo enfrente- Intuí que llegarías tarde y por eso vine. La puntualidad ante todo.

-¿Pero llegar demasiado temprano no es otra forma de ser impuntual? –razonó. ¿Eso estaba en su lista de "comentarios importantes a decir"? No lo recordaba.

•~

Uno esperaba del otro la iniciativa al mismo tiempo que rezaban por ser el primero en decir algo. Estados Unidos quería hallar un hueco en la fortaleza casi infranqueable del inglés que le permitiese entrar de polizón, porque ahora sabía que existía un diminuto agujero que Arthur parecía haber olvidado cubrir, aguardando por él.

Sin embargo, no encontraba el camino correcto, causando silencios incómodos de vez en cuando. Y por eso decía idiotez tras idiotez. Hablaba del clima y de las aves, de lo gaymente que estuvo enamorado de Robert Downey en Sherlock Holmes porque_ "hay héroes que mueren sin morir y…" _que está seriamente preocupado por su cumpleaños.

-Francia quiere catar los vinos, supervisar la comida y hacer cambios en la decoración. ¡Me asusta! Se supone que es mí cumpleaños, le dije, pero creo que anda sordo porque luego le oí decir algo sobre mujeres desnudas y caños.

Inglaterra escuchaba abstractamente. Necesitaba perder algo de la conciencia recuperada en el último rato, pero si Alfred sigue soltando vibras sonoras lo duda mucho. Tenía la vaga ilusión de que él le diría algo importante, algo que le asegurara el terreno. Una miserable señal que indicase lo mucho que había dejando pensando al americano el día anterior con sus palabras sobre "el amor y el sacrificio", pero todo era un "Francis esto", "Francis aquello" "Francis tiene una relación sospechosa con Canadá" y etc.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó

-¿Con quién qué?

-Dijiste que Francia está en una relación con no sé quién.

-Ah… pues con no-sé-quién.

Arthur no insistió. Simplemente no valía la pena, además, seguro eran habladurías. Sus pasos llegaron finalmente al parque, donde el viento los hacía acurrucarse contra sus abrigos (siendo que ambos preferían abrazarse al otro) y tropezaron con un vacío propio del invierno adelantado. Apenas si había uno que otro niño y sus madres. Tomaron asiento en un banquillo y exhalaron aire dramáticamente, agotados ambos por esa crisis emocional tan absurda que sólo dos imbéciles como ellos podrían llegar a tener, haciendo un circo de lo lindo con sus vidas.

-Ejem… -carraspeó Alfred.

-¿Te atoraste con tu saliva?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estaba rompiendo el hielo! Ya sabes…para iniciar una charla luego de un silencio molesto uno dice "ejem, ejem" o "errrrg" o "argg"…

-No –fue la simple interrupción del inglés- Además, "argg" –imitó burlescamente- dicen los piratas.

-Entonces para qué preguntas si sabes de lo que hablo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…

-En fin, como te decía. Estuve dándole vueltas a algo desde esta mañana. ¿Te molesta si pregunto?

Arthur se estatizó en el asiento, y si Alfred tuviera algo de sensibilidad intuitiva abría notado el repentino nerviosismo de su acompañante cuando le respondió "_adelante, pregunta_" en lugar de haber dicho:

-¿En serio no te molesta?

-No, pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ahora pregunta.

-¿Me lo juras por la reina y todas las coronas antes que ella?

-¡Que sí! ¡Pregunta de una maldita vez!

-¡Pero si eso hago! ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que pregunte?

-¡¿Qué? –rugió. El americano no podía estar haciéndole esos juegos de palabra. Encolerizó repentinamente y mandó al diablo todo lo lindo que podría llegar a decirle en la vida.

-¡Espera! No preguntes nada que necesito decirte algo.

-¡Bloody hell! ¡Al carajo contigo, Alfred! –se levantó como todo buen indignado y andó por las calles velozmente, ignorando las súplicas del otro.

-¡Espera, Arthur! ¡A~rthuuuuuur~! ¡Artiiiii~!

Pero el mencionado cambió su nombre mentalmente a Charles, sintiéndose así no-llamado por el otro individuo. Cruzó calles, esquivó autos, peatones, postes y mierda de perro como si conociera las direcciones a la perfección. Cuando llegó al hotel pagó una exageradamente buena propina al botones y a un pequeño grupo de seguridad para que no dejaran pasar a ningún joven de metro 77, con gafas, ojos azules, rubio, tal vez guapo y que ande preguntando por Arthur Kirkland o Charles.

-¿Hm? –el pequeño Heof no sabía si temblar o qué cuando su protector entró al cuarto con el ceño tan fruncido y la cara tan marcada por la ira que, de no haberlo visto antes esa expresión, juraría que el capitán Kirkland se había estado dando jaleos con la Armada Invencible de nuevo.

-¡Te vuelves a tu lugar! ¡Ahora! –le rugió al pequeño. Lo miró un segundo y volteó a su propio dormitorio con la caja de chocolates y unos budines en mano, que el servicio de limpieza dejaba por cortesía todos los días, y allí se encerró.

Heofonum hizo un puchero. ¿Y ahora qué había salido mal? ¡Pero claro!

_Con ingleses y americanos no se puede. ¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo!, _despotricaba. _Si no van a hacer las cosas por las buenas, las harán por las malas. _

_**~•~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fertig!<strong>

Bueno, pues esto me ha salido así de la nada. Esta Fic es sorpresa incluso para mí. Al principio pensaba hacer otra cosa, donde Inglaterra buscara que Alfred se le confesara para no "mendigar" amor, pero luego releyendo surgió el "dilema moral" del inglés y pues, esto ataría los cabos. La intervención de Heof fue sorpresa de último momento.

**Un Review y el pequeño Heofonum te concederá un deseo.**

**...**


	4. ¡Wrong Way!

**HOLA!**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Antes que nada, éste capítulo ya había sido subido, pero más tarde vi que había cometido uno de esos deslices tan oportunos de mi persona en donde escribo las cosas tan a diestra y siniestra que termino yéndome por las ramas, y después no hay forma de poder seguirle el hilo a la historia. Así pues, debí reescribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Sin lime

Retrasos épicos MÁS que asegurados

**Derechos:** Hidekaz

* * *

><p><em><strong>~•~<strong>_

**~•~**Capítulo IV: _¡Wrong way! _ **~•~**

**~•~**

La idea era construir una enorme máquina que le permitiera controlar la mente, y así hacer que estos dos seres dotados de supuesta inteligencia revelaran sus sentimientos quisieran o no. Pero el proyecto era muy futurista y costoso, además de saber a ciencia cierta que, de lograr algo así, usaría el control mental para extorsionarlos de por vida. Por tanto, debía conformarse con un segundo plan, más práctico y realista (se supone) pero no por eso menos complicado.

Ser cupido.

Si bien no iba a ponerse ningún pañal ni se pegaría alitas a la espalda (un arco con flechas tal vez, con puntas muy afiladas y largas listas para atravesar entrañas y órganos jugosos en sangre…). Sabía con certeza que Arthur guardaba con un cuidado superior al que su Reina brinda a sus perros enanos, unos diarios y cartas en cuyas hojas escribía todo cuanto sentía y pensaba en los momentos de máxima tensión. Y cada cumpleaños del estadounidense, Arthur hacía una carta de felicitaciones que jamás enviaba.

Ese año no fue la excepción. Durante la noche, Heof escuchó atento el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel (porque al muy tradicional Inglaterra aún le gustaba dar esos toques de romanticismo), y cuando acabó, oyó cómo la guardaba bajo llave.

Así pues, en cuanto el inglés se durmió y usando algunos trucos bajo la manga, la carta ahora temblaba asustada entre sus diabólicas y diminutas manos, llorando tinta porque su oscuro secreto amoroso de película cliché corre riesgo de ser revelado.

Heof la guardó entre su ropa. Se asomó por última vez al cuarto del inglés. Éste seguía tirado sobre la cama, sin siquiera haberse molestado en cubrirse con las colchas o quitarse prenda alguna del día de ayer. Solo estaba allí tirado, con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente presa de un descanso insatisfactorio.

Heof hizo un puchero de enfado. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se preparó para salir. Su trabajo como cupido apenas empezaba, porque como buen mensajero, debía hacer dos entregas. El primer paquete ya estaba en su poder y vía a ser llevado a destino, donde seguramente otra pequeña y probablemente poca creativa compañera carta de penas amorosas lo esperaba. El niño apostaba su mano derecha a que Alfred también tenía alguna carta incriminatoria en algún recóndito lugar de su aparatoso apartamento, o cuanto menos un pedazo de servilleta o papel higiénico con un mísero "Arthur, te amo" con la letra del ojiazul.

Por tanto, iría a la casa de Alfred.

•

Arthur despertó con aires de querer quemar ciudades. Preferiblemente ciudades-capital. De ser aún mejor, ciudades-capital estadounidenses de nombre Washington DC y que, oh, cosas del destino, un incendio significativo podría causar la inminente pérdida de virilidad a cierto sujeto. Se levantó con ira contenida en sus facciones. Se quitó la ropa de ayer y se puso algo más cómodo.

-Buenos días... –pronunció bostezando. Nadie respondió.

_¿Heof seguirá durmiendo?_

Buscó al pequeño ser con la mirada y luego en cada rincón de la habitación. Ni rastros. Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios. Al parecer, Heof se tomó muy en serio la orden de ayer y, efectivamente, se fue.

Y pues si así iban a terminar las cosas, entonces no había motivo para que él permanezca por mucho tiempo más en tierras americanas. Era hora de irse también pero, antes de empacar y reservar un vuelo a Londres, necesitaba un té. El más fuerte y, a ser posible, con propiedades antipensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie. ¡Mucho menos en Alfred!, quien no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías mencionadas anteriormente… según Arthur.

El inglés pasó los minutos siguientes con la mente forzadamente en blanco, bebiendo un té que acrecentaba sus nervios sólo por verse obligado a estar sentado "en calma" con la taza entre sus manos, mientras cada vibra de su ser imploraba por salir corriendo. Y pedir disculpas por el arrebato de ayer al americano, para luego sonreírle, decir cosas estúpidamente cursis, y besarlo, especialmente eso.

Apuró la taza de té, se levantó predispuesto y comenzó a empacar.

**•~**

A cada paso que daba, más y más se sorprendía de lo brutalmente bruta e insensata que son las personas, y por derivación, también las naciones. Durante el trayecto, Heof ocupó su mente en repasar todas las histerias de Inglaterra y las miradas nulamente disimuladas de Estados Unidos. Era terminantemente imposible que ellos dos no notaran lo que ya sabía todo el jodido universo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que en Marte, la vida de ellos dos era todo un éxito de taquilla.

No sólo eran ciegos, mudos y sordos, sino imposiblemente estúpidos.

Ahora bien, los demás países no salían ilesos. Jura por el mismo Inglaterra a que cada una de las demás naciones sabe que los dos angloparlantes son dos enamorados sin remedio, y ninguno de ellos hizo jamás nada al respecto. Porque que aquellos despistados esparcidos por el mundo sean igual de brutos que los angloidiotas era ser exagerado, que después de todo son naciones, y que una o dos tengan un coeficiente inadecuado es aceptable, ¿pero que todos ellos tuvieran el mismo retardo mental…?

_Nunca digas nunca… _

Sacudió la cabeza para dirigir sus pensamientos a cualquier otra cosa o acabaría con una úlcera en el estómago. Sin embargo, y antes de lo previsto, ya se hallaba frente a la morada del estadounidense.

Los ruidos y la vida humana en esa casa brillaban por su ausencia. Estuvo rodeando la casa y asomándose por cuanta ventana había para inspeccionar si había alguien. Para su fortuna, no halló rastros de existencia salvo del rechoncho felino del americano, quien dormía plácidamente sobre unos cojines en el living. Bajo tales buenas noticias, no perdió tiempo en entrar por la pequeña puertecilla del gato en la puerta delantera, y una vez adentro, suspiró satisfecho y sonrió.

Sus conocimientos de películas norteamericanas para féminas pre-adolescentes le decían que, de haber una carta, ésta seguramente estaría en el cuarto de Alfred, dentro del primer cajón de su mesa de luz, del lado derecho de la cama y oculta en algún libro de cómics. ¡Jaja!

No había moros en la costa. Heof entró sin preocupaciones al cuarto de Alfred. Tal y como cualquiera supondría, la habitación era de un adolescente friki: muchos pósters y cómics, un escritorio moderno equipado con una computadora de alta gama, discos de música grunge, country y de rock apilados aquí y allá y otras chucherías. El niño no perdió más tiempo en contemplar nada y se abalanzó al cajoncito donde suponía estaba la carta, servilleta, papel o pedazo de madera con signos de un amor trascendente y sin fronteras…

En contra de todo pronóstico, Heof halló una pequeña cajita llena de cartas en sobres muy cuidados. Eso no se lo esperaba, que aquél chicato de vista tuviera dos dedos de frente como para, al menos, ser cuidadoso en ese detalle. Lo sobreestimó demasiado, y con repentino respetó buscó la carta más actualizada, una fechada hace un par de días. Perfecto.

-_And I'm goin' down...__All the waaaaay! Whoa!__On the highway to Hell~_

El cuerpo de Heof quedó petrificado. Independientemente de la horrible tonada chillona que atentó contra su vida, la idea de que el _alguien _a quien pertenece tal escaso dote de canto estuviera cerca era incluso más aterradora.

Alfred salió del baño, cuya puerta cubierta con una bandera estadounidense hacía parecer que tal cuarto no estaba dentro de la habitación, pero la triste realidad dice que sí. El americano salió con una simple toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles y con otra secándose los cabellos. Centenares de gotas tibias resbalaban aún por su piel trigueña; un espectáculo que habría causado enormes estragos psicosexual-emocional en Arthur si éste lo hubiera visto en tal estado de desnudez y envuelto en el calor del vapor.

Para Heof, aquella figura era la del mismísimo Mefistófeles. Cerró el cajón y se escabulló bajo la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más no sin antes haber tomado el sobre cuyo contenido valía oro. Alfred continuó paseándose por su cuarto, como si caminando se secara más rápido, mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre. Heof interpretó es como que Dios estaba de su lado porque había ganado la partida de póker la otra noche al señor Satán, y por eso quiso que Alfred finalmente dejara de rasguñar sus oídos con su voz invocadora de males auditivos.

Estados Unidos dejó de recorrer su cuarto para dedicarse a redecorar el suelo del mismo con prendas de ropa, las cuáles hacía volar de sus cajones y armarios, en busca de la prenda heroica para el día de hoy. Al parar la lluvia de telas, Heof sintió cómo se hundía un poco el colchón: Alfred se sentó y estaba dignándose a vestirse. El pequeño suspiró, alegrado de que pronto él inoportuno ojiazul se iría.

-¿Dónde diablos se escondieron esas zapatillas?

_¿Estás zapatillas? _Se preguntó Heof, pálido de ver a las susodichas a su lado. Pensó en sacarlas por un costado y que Alfred las viera, para que éste no tuviera que agacharse de la forma en que lo está haciendo, y todo por unas miserables bolsas de lonas que aprisionan los pies. ¿No pudo haber optado por pantuflas?

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamó un sorprendido Alfred.

Heof tragó saliva- _¿Dada?_

**•~**

Inglaterra saltó sobre su maleta y esta finalmente se cerró. Al parecer, sí había traído demasiadas cosas para Heof, y llevárselas costaba lo mismo que el haberlas traído. Se secó el escaso sudor de la frente y bajó la maleta de la cama. Terminó de vestirse con un largo saco y se dio un último vistazo al espejo.

Si hubiera una versión femenina de él, seguramente se casaría consigo mismo.

Tomó las maletas y salió del cuarto. Abajo, en la calle, un botones lo ayudó a subir su equipaje al taxi y lo despidió con una sonrisa brillante, luego de haber recibido una considerable propina, claro.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El taxista no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y conducir por las calles neoyorquinas. Al parecer, era de los nacionalistas fervientes odia extranjeros. Pero a Arthur poco y nada le importaban los tipos así, y con la mente abstraída como la tenia ahora, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar con mala cara al conductor cuando este lo espiaba con ojos escépticos por el retrovisor.

Inglaterra contemplaba las calles. Nunca había sentido tanta nostalgia al irse de ese país desde hace siglos. Tal vez fue demasiado tonto, demasiado desconfiado.

_Tal vez es sólo miedo._

Pero, ¿a qué? ¿Al rechazo? ¿A la indiferencia? ¿A ser herido de nuevo? No. A nada de eso en absoluto. Ya ha pasado por miles de experiencias, por cientos de situaciones y conoce el remedio para cada una de ellas. Y no, no es el alcohol precisamente. Arthur Kirkland sabe como enfrentar la vida y sus golpes.

¿Entonces…?

_Tengo miedo… de herirlo a él._

Herirlo de veras, como tantas veces lo hirieron a él.

Frotó sus ojos, cansado y agobiado de tanto pensar. ¡Llegaba incluso a sentirse _anciano_ así!

-¿Podría darse algunas prisas? –dijo con desgana- o perderé el vuelo.

El conductor asintió y el taxi atravesó New York como si Godzilla lo estuviera persiguiendo.

**~•~**

* * *

><p><strong>- Godzilla:<strong> iguana mutante, estrella de cine y amor platónico inalcanzable de los cazadores de cocodrilo.

- **Canción de Alfred**: Highway to Hell - AC/DC

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta~Da!<strong>

Pues bueno, así como está me da mejor pie para poder continuarlo. Sé que el cambio no es mucho, pero eso del soldadito también se me había antojado muy patético.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y, si son tan amables, déjenme un review con sus sinceras críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, en tanto no insultantes, puesto que de ellas me fío para ir mejorando en esto de fanfiction.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
